


Who Holds Your Heart?

by arisu16



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Affection, F/F, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison Ivy ponders on Harley's affections</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Holds Your Heart?

Sweet girl,  
who holds your heart?  
I had thought your affections  
had turned to my nurturing care,  
but there are times I see his influence  
still lurking there.

Dear girl,  
won't you forget his abusing hand?  
I'll treat you as an equal,  
not some cheap lapdog.

Silly girl,  
don't you see his attention  
will always lie elsewhere?  
Just come into my arms;  
I'll show you how much I care.  
Sweet girl,  
who holds your heart?


End file.
